Girom
Girom, or Gillom in the video game, is a Bishop in the Chess Pieces. He is voiced by Eddie Frierson and Hiroyuki Yoshino. Background Girom, along with his older sister Rapunzel, were once part of a happy family. One day, however, their father died, and the mother changed and denied the children even food, and whipped them each day. This cruel and ususual punishment would seep into the children, giving them sadistic personalities. One day, however, the two killed their sleeping mother with an axe. They would go on to join the Chess Pieces, with the sister rising to the rank of Knight and the brother to the rank of Bishop. Personality Girom is a psychotic boy around Ginta Toramizu's age with three eyes, two black iris with red pupils and the third on his forehead that seems to be painted one. Girom has a fancy for killing, particularly women. Girom is quite confident in his abilities and likes showing off whenever he gets the chance. Girom believes that all Chess Pieces weaker than him are just tools, and once they lost must be "thrown away" (killed). Girom, however, is quite cowardly, and once it's clear he stands no chance in battle cowers and attempts to beg for forgiveness. Girom is also shown to be easy to anger. Girom is very close to his sister. Plot Pre-War Games Girom is first seen during the revival of Phantom alongside many other Chess Pieces. He, along with Orco, attack Vestry on orders to raid the underground lake for an ÄRM. Girom and Orco split up, and Orco occupies a ghost ship (later revealed to house the spirit of Alma). Soon after Ginta Toramizu and Tom show up, and, once Babbo reveals himself, Girom states that a "speck of dirt like Ginta" will never know how to use Babbo. When Ginta asks Girom if it was he who destroyed Vestry, Girom replies that Orco did the destroying, while he did the killing anmd states he enjoyed it. Ginta, angry, prepares to attack, though Girom fires ice bullets at Ginta before he can. Ginta easily dodges these and continues to fight Girom. Girom eventually attempts to summon a giant boulder to crush Ginta, though Ginta summons Gargoyle, Babbo's 3rd form, before Girom gets the chance and crushes the boulder. Girom, realizing he can no longer win, asks for forgiveness, though Ginta replies that Girom wouldn't do that when the Vestrians asked to live, and neither will he, and thus had Gargoyle throw him into the lake. War Games Girom makes his reappearance before the 3rd Round of the War Games, telling Rolan not to fight Ginta, as he wants revenge. When Rapunzel reveals the two will fight in the next round (the 4th), Girom shows joy he will get revenge. Throughout the fourth round, Girom constantly states the weaknesses of the other Chess Pieces and comments on Rapunzel's "beauty". Just before his battle with Ginta, Girom kills Aqua for losing, much to the shock of Nanashi and the anger of Ginta. Ginta angrily fights Girom without using any magic in his attacks, giving Girom a clear advantage. Babbo, however, then refuses to follow any more of Ginta's commans until he uses his head. Ginta then realizes this and cools down, and ask Girom to forgive him. Girom, angry, continues to send attacks at Ginta, though these are unsuccessful. When Ginta asks Girom how he could kill his comrades, Girom responds by calling them meer tools. Ginta states he though Girom would say that, and Girom uses his new Nature ÄRM Crevice to kill Ginta. Ginta uses Babbo's fifth version, Cushion Jelly, to remain unharmed, however. Girom, angry, summons his Guardian ÄRM Egola, and Ginta does the same (Gargoyle). The two Guardians battle, and Gargoyle wins be tearing off Egola's arms and cutting him in half by shooting an energy blast. Girom then, once again, asks for forgiveness and states he "feels just terrible...", and Ginta replies by telling Girom to take his punishment, using Gargoyle to shoot him into the sky. Girom is later revealed to have survived, and watches as Ian kills his sister, much to the sadness of Girom, who holds Rapunzel's decapitated head and bursts out into tears. Post-War Games Following the War Games, Girom, along with the Knights Kouga and Pinocchion, attack Caldia in hopes of kidnapping the Elder. Ginta, Alviss, and Dorothy, however, show up and defeat the three before they succeed. During the end credits to the final episode, Girom is seen with the two riding Kung Fu Frog somewhere. Girom is shown talking to Kouga, possibly lecturing the Knight about proper battle techniques, and Pinocchion lets out a sigh. ÄRM Girom's ÄRM are: * Iced Earth: A ring Nature ÄRM and Girom's signature ÄRM, used to fire shards of ice at the enemy. Some translations refer to this ÄRM as Ice Doors, due to the Japanese pronunciation (凍らされた地球 Āisudo Asu/''Āisu Doasu''). It has the following other abilities: ** Iced Earth: Sword Version: Girom forms ice around his arm into the form of a big icicle he can use as a sword. ** Iced Earth: Claw Version: Like Sword Version except it takes the form of a claw. ** Mega Iced Earth: Girom forms a giant boulder made of ice and hurls it at his enemy. ** Big Iced Earth: The exact same thing as the initial usage, though it has much larger bullets, though not as large as Mega Iced Earth. * Crevasse: A ring Nature ÄRM that creates a giant crevice beneath targets and plunges them through its endless depths. * Egola: A ring Guardian ÄRM, summons a giant made of ice to attack the user's enemies. This giant's power increases in areas covered in ice. Destroyed by Gargoyle. * Argo-Thalos (Anime-only): A Guardian ÄRM, summons a sphere-shaped chunk of ice that shoots energy beams at the enemy. He uses this when he attacks Caldia. Category:Bishops Category:Chess Pieces Category:Characters